borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Previous Discussions Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Kittens Would you like to trade them? I have lots of really awesome kittens for trade, add me on XBL (My GT is UMADBRO? (aren't I original?)). Here is a sample of some of my sweet, kitteny goodness that could be yours: Yeah. Look at the kitten. He may seem slightly frightened, but I assure you that it is simply the prospect of increased inflation throughout the country that has him anxious. I take good care of my kittens. If for some bizzare reason you aren't fond of kittens, I also have lots of ham for trade. This is good stuff, I s**t you not. Look at that ham. You want it. You should trade me. For the ham. It will be the best day you ever have. Do it. 05:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) DISCLAIMER: This post, along with everything I ever say, ever, should not be taken at all seriously. My god I'm bored. :Throw in a bottle of Unicorn blood and you've got yourself a deal, mate. 17:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Done. :I recorded the sounds the unicorn made as it was dying, do you want them? 16:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Class mods I'll mess around with the class mods and try and get them to your specifications. It shouldn't be any trouble at all. Ok, I just looked at the actual skills and I'm not sure how to add different skills to class mods yet, but I will try. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ re: signature Ah, I didn't know that. That's exactly why I removed the image, as a matter of fact. Thank you. -- 17:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And another thanks for cleaning that up for me. :D -- 18:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, dear....i'm gonna get my a** chewed by a few people for doing this but I feel I must. This isn't actually fryguy42 it's his gfriend and I've been wanrned about "pretending to be him online" (which I don't) but the only two I have been in communication with until this point know it was me and not him. So here goes...... I get asked why I won't join in this whole gaming community thing and run with the boys. but HELLLLLOOOOO......look at all the creepers. Is To Catch A Predator aware of your page????? Not that I think you're underage by any means but look at all the stalkers???? I don't know how you do it. I wish you the best. Frychick :(The Evil Dr. F's note - Fryguy42 has been sacked) next next week's poll raz, would you care to do the honors? a "hottest male character" poll is only appropo. 05:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :(The E'''-''vil Dr. F's note - all choices will be mordy!) @fry: yes. @Mama: noo, he won't be ''all just most, but there will be other choices. :p 18:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. Mordecai 2. The Hunter 3. Mordy 4. Scooter. 13:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Very nice choices but you forgot "5. That guy with the bird." Avarice Ink 22:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Dirk Smallwood!! He's dreeeeamy. Daemmerung 00:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 6. CL4P-TP unsigned for anonymity 7. (Badass) Lance Pyro. at least I didn't say moe. 08:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You sell kittens?? Quite amazing but here's a little known fact kittens and kunais do not mix... trust me keep kunais away from the merchandise... Avarice Ink 09:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I did not know what a Kunais was until a few hours ago. my ninja skills have grown weak. ;-; i dont like kittens, they are evil. '''specially that one as seen in this video. 00:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC)